hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Hetalia: Axis Powers
This is the official timeline given for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers, as given by Hidekaz Himaruya. Some events mentioned in the chronology have been illustrated and depicted in strips, while others are planned but have yet to be published. The timeline mostly applies to the webcomic version of the series, except where noted. Some exact dates, such as the Italian Wars, remain ambiguous. 5th Century (AD) 476 The Roman Empire dies in his final battle with Germania. Originally, the Chibitalia strips were supposed to take place around the Renaissance period (Rome would have presumably been both the Western and Eastern Roman Empires). However, by the time Germania was introduced, Hidekaz Himaruya stated that Germania was the one who killed Rome, which would correspond with the 476 fall of the Western Roman Empire by the Germanic people. 5th-8th Century Approximately sometime during this time period, China found and adopted Japan as his younger brother. Japan creates hiragana from the kanji that China provides him with. *'The Story Of China And Teensy Japan' 10th Century Holy Roman Empire begins to take interest in Italy and pursues him, believing him to be a girl. ((Chibitalia)) 14th-15th Century The Renaissance Era begins in Italy and lasts until the 16th century. 1337(1294)-1453 England and France become involved in the 100 Years War. It eventually ends in a victory for France. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 15th Century 1410 July 25: Poland and Lithuania face off against the Teutonic Knights and their leader, in the Battle Of Grunwald, also known as The First Battle Of Tannenberg.Though Poland and Lithuania are shown to be in their teens in What Happened After Tannenberg, a strip in Comic Diary 9 that takes place during Chibitalia depicts them as children, playing with Chibitalia after he has become a servant of Austria. The strip also retcons the friendship between Poland and Italy, as originally, the two first met in their teens after Poland and Lithuania were split apart. *'Polish Swedish Wars' (via flashback) *'What Happened After Tannenberg' 1412-1431 The life of Jeanne D'Arc, who helped out the French troops in the 100 Years War. After having been captured, she is eventually burned at the stake on May 30, 1431. *'Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime' *'Featured in Episode 115 of the anime' *'Featured in the "A bientôt! Until We Meet Again" strips' 1456 May:The Ottoman Empire (Turkey) lays waste to Constantinople Fall of Byzantine.In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, Hidekaz Himaruya identifies Greece's mother as having been the Byzantine Empire (the site timeline would also suggest this). However, in Greece and Rome's profiles, his mother is referred to as Ancient Greece, which is a considerably different entity from the Byzantine Empire. In notes on the Ancient characters on the Bamboo Thicket blog, Ancient Greece is stated to be Greece's mother, while the profile for Magyar states that he was enemies with a Byzantine (with no further clarification if they are the same character as Ancient Greece, or who they may be if they aren't). It remains to be seen how this will be touched upon, when or if she appears in the series. 1455-1485 England and France are involved in the Wars Of The Roses. 16th Century 1520-1523 Swedish War Of Independence: Sweden and Finland gain independence in running away from Denmark. Following this event, Denmark recognizes Norway as a follower and they form a sort of double-kingdom. *'Running Away With Su-San' *'Strip shown in Episode 69' 1521(1494)-1544(1559) The Italian Wars are fought, as France, Spain and Holy Roman Empire battle for control over the young Italy. *'Chibitalia' *Spain boss and chibi!Romano 1529 The First Siege Of Vienna: The Ottoman Empire attempts to seize the capital of Austria, after having successfully defeated and conquered Hungary. France allies with the Ottoman Empire, but they both surrender due to a violent response from the Austrian and Spanish forces under the command of John of Austria, brother of the emperor Carlos V. 1546 Japan meets the future daimyo, Oda Nobunaga (then known as "The Fool Of Owari"). *'The World At War And The Fool Of Owari' 1559 The Italian Wars end. Romano winds up in the custody of Spain. At the same time, Italy becomes part of Holy Roman Empire's household, having been claimed by Austria on his behalf. *'Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy' *'Chibitalia' 1561-1567 Spain becomes involved in a war against Turkey, in order to protect Romano. Won after the battle of Lepanto. *'Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy (part 2)' 1588 England, now having become a pirate, manages to defeat Spain's "Invincible Armada". Still losses that war. *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 17th Century Sweden and Finland wind up beaten up by Netherlands while attempting to create a colony in the continent of North America. While there, they discover the new nation of America. After England and France hear of the discovery, a war starts over who shall own the child. *'The Battle For America' 1568-1648 The Dutch Revolt: Netherlands achieves independence from Spain and becomes estranged from his sister Belgium, who stays under Spain's control. The expenses of the war cause Spain to fall further into poverty. He proceeds to lose territory, due to an invasion by France. 1621-1629 The Polish-Swedish War occurs, though Sweden and Finland bow out of the war, leaving Poland and Lithuania with no one to fight. *'Polish-Swedish Wars' 1618-1648 Holy Roman Empire throws himself into the Thirty Years War and slowly falls to ruin over the course of it. *'Shotalia' (unpublished) 1635 Japan withdraws from the outside world, beginning his over 200-year isolation known as the Sakoku. 1655-1660 The Second Polish-Swedish War ends in the Pyrrhic victory of Poland. 1683 Austria faces off against Turkey in the Battle of Vienna. Turkey winds up defeated by the combined strength of Austria, Hungary, and the rest of Europe. 18th Century 1740-1748 The War Of Austrian Succession occurs when Prussia (with the help of France and Spain) invades Austria's "vital regions". Spain captures Italy in hopes of having both brothers live under his roof, but his plan is quickly abolished by Italy choosing to stay with Austria. Austria is subsequently beaten up by Prussia, who later takes Silesia for himself. *'Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession' *Briefly alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime *Displayed in detail during Episode 64 and Episode 65 It is during this time that France and England defect from the war and opt to be "neutral" so they can continue battling over custody of the child America. It ends in a victory for England. *'The Battle For America' 1756-1763 The Seven Years War: Prussia and England form an alliance in this war, due to having found out that Austria, Spain and France now operate on the same side. Russia also joins Austria's side, in what would come to be known as the Diplomatic Revolution. *'Maria Theresa And The Seven Years War' (incomplete) 1769 Birth of Napoleon Bonaparte. 1772 The first partition of Poland by Russia, Prussia, and Austria. *'"Maria Theresa and the Seven Years' War" strips' 1774 Marie Antoinette becomes the queen of France. 1775-1783 The grown-up America fights against England for his independence, in the Revolutionary War. *'America's Cleaning Of The Storage' (flashback sequence) 1789-1794 The French Revolution. 1793 Poland winds up partitioned for the second time by Russia and Prussia. 1795 The third partition and subsequent "extinction" of Poland. Lithuania winds up living with Russia. 1796 France, with the help of Napoleon, defeats and takes over Austria. At this time, Napoleon has become a successful commander of the Italian forces. 19th Century Late 18th to Early 19th Century: England experiences the Industrial Revolution and becomes the factory capital of the world. 1803-1815 The Napoleonic Wars occur. France takes over nearly every territory except for England, Turkey, Russia and some parts of Spain (Spain was teorically controlled by France, but actually the French troops only controlled about 25% of the terrain). *Alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime 1814-1815 The nations of Europe hold the Vienna Conference as the Napoleon Wars reach their end, as Europe has fallen into a state of chaos. *'November 1815': Prussia, Russia, Austria, and England form an alliance. France later manages to work his way into the alliance, changing it from a quadruple one to a quintuple. 1821-1829 Greece becomes involved in a war for his independence from Turkey. With the help of England, France and Russia, he manages to break free and defeat both Turkey and Egypt. 1830-1831 Belgium fights for her independence from Netherlands in the Belgian Revolution and wins. 1839-1842, 1856-1860 England and China face off in the Opium Wars. *'World Series Extra Episode 3' *'"Ruined China" strip' *'Episode 58' 1853-1854 July 8, 1853: America travels to Japan's homeland to demand he begin trade with the West. March 31, 1854: Japan and America form an alliance. *'Black Ships Have Come!' 1861 March 17: The Kingdom Of Italy is established, reuniting both Italy brothers under the same roof. However, the complete unification would not be achieved until 1870. 1867 June 8: Austria and Hungary sign a pact to support each other in wars. They proceed to marry, forming the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary. 1868 The Meiji Restoration begins, as Japan becomes further inspired by America (after having ended his period of isolation). *'''-Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization''' 1894-1895 Japan betrays China, setting in motion the events of the First Sino-Japanese War. *'The Story Of China And Teensy Japan' 1896 The first Olympics game is held. *'Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance' 20th Century 1901-1923 England and Japan form an alliance, having both been loners. *'The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance' *'Ghost Culture Of England And Japan' 1904 February 6: The Russo-Japanese War. *'Alluded to in the "More Like Gamba vs. Noroi" strip' *'Alluded to in Episode 13' 1905 January 22: The protests of his people and the growing political unrest cause Russia to mentally crack and go on a massacre that would come to be known as Bloody Sunday. *'Blood Sunday 1905' 1914-1918 In the midst of World War I, Germany meets Italy for the first time as an enemy. He takes Italy captive, but sends him back home after the war ends due to him being an annoyance. *'Hetalia Chapter 1' (webcomic) *'Prologue' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, published manga) Following WWI, Lithuania moves in with America to work for him as a housekeeper, due to his country falling into poverty as a result of the war (and becoming independient from Russia). *'Lithuania's Out-Sourcing (parts 1 and 2)' *'America's Cleaning Of The Storage' October 31, 1918: After having suffered military defeat in the war, the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary is dissolved, ending the 51-year marriage between Austria and Hungary. 1929 October 24: The Great Depression occurs and Lithuania is forced to return home to Russia. *'Lithuania's Out-Sourcing (part 3)' 1929-1933 The White Sea Canal is constructed. *'To Your Heart's Content, Russia!' 1936 Note: Applies only to the webcomic version of Hetalia. November 6: Germany brings Italy to meet Japan, who joins them as an ally. 1936-1939 The Spanish Civil War. *Mentioned in Comic Diary 2 and The Story Of Italy's Big Brother. 1938 March 13: Germany annexes Austria, who becomes a sort of roommate to him. *'The Austrian Anschluss' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, published manga) *''Comic Diary 7'' *'A Kind Of Aristocratic Comic' 1939 May 22: Germany and Italy form the Pact Of Steel. *'Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1)In the published version, Germany and Italy make a pact, presumably during one of Germany's wars on France at the start of WWII. August 23: Germany and Russia ally and sign the German-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact. *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' (webcomic) September 1: Germany and Austria invade Poland, marking the start of World War II. *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis ("deleted scenes")' (webcomic) *'To The Unfinished Tomorrow (preview)' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) 1939-1945 World War II. September 27, 1940: Japan signs the Tripartite Pact and becomes part of the Axis Powers.In the webcomic version of the storyline, Japan is already allied with Germany and Italy as part of the Axis in 1939, having joined in 1936. The Allied Forces also form in 1939 with America, well before the invasion of Poland. Hidekaz Himaruya stated that the early arrival of Japan (and presumably the Allies as well) was for storytelling purposes, even if it wasn't historically accurate. *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) 1947 July: An unidentified flying object crash-lands in Roswell. America takes in the extra-terrestrial from it, known only as Tony.In later-written storylines like Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, Tony was retconned to be living with America at the end of WWI. *'Assault! The Neighbor's Roswell Incident' 1956 France proposes to England, in an attempt for the two of them to marry as he fears dying due to the crisis his people have been in. *'Dream United Kingdom' 1985 May 8, Hidekaz Himaruya was born in Fukushima. 21st Century A world meeting is held for all the nations to discuss the issue of global warming, but it quickly turns chaotic due to the tensions and disagreements in the room. *'The World Conference' (webcomic) *'Meeting Of The World' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) 2005 After his government legalizes gay marriage, Spain attempts to propose to both Italy brothers but doesn't get the type of response he hopes for. *''Comic Diary 9'' 2007 April 1: France decides to prank the other nations by stripping them, making sexual advances on them, and dressing them up in fetishwear as he goes streaking. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '07'' *'April Fools Strips' *'Hungary And Her Maiden's Heart' November 10: At the Ibero-American summit in Santiago, Chile, King Juan Carlos I of Spain asks President Hugo Chavez of Venezuela to "shut up". *'Episode 33' *'I Can't Eat at this Café' December 24–25: France goes on another stripping rampage, causing many other nations to lose their shirts (and more than that). *'Christmas Summary 2007' 2008 April 1: France pranks everyone again, with the help of Spain. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '08'' *'April Fools Summary '08' 2009 April 1: Prussia starts his own blog, The Blog Of The Awesome Me. But his entertainment is short-lived when he winds up spilling strawberry ice cream on his laptop and it gets ruined, preventing him from updating his blog any further. At the same time, Estonia performs his own hacking attempt. *''Kitayume April Fools Event '09'' External links *Hetalia Indexes Translation of early Hetalia timeline. References Category:Manga Category:Anime